


Let´s not think about it

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Alicia tells Althea about the incident with the blood.





	Let´s not think about it

Althea bit her lip as she walked into the room, Alicia was sitting on her own, lately she had been acting weird, she was almost isolated.

“Hey, I brought you some food” she said holding the plate and putting it on the small table next to the bed.

Alicia lifted her head and nodded.

“So the kids, they will make some play or something, you know to entertain themselves and well we want to help them, wanna come over?” she asked, she missed having some time with Alicia.

The younger woman shook her head no and proceeded to look out of the window.

Althea sighed and moved closer to her.

“Ok, what is going on, since they brought you back you had been acting weird” she couldn´t keep it any longer she was worried, she knew the other girl had faced a horde on her own but she had never acted like that.

After a long minute of silence Alicia finally spoke “Do you think we will reunite with the people we have lost?”

This caught the reporter by surprise, why was Alicia asking that, what the hell had happened.

“Why are you asking that?” Althea was a bit confused.

Alicia closed her eyes and sighed, she knew she would have to tell someone at some point so why not now.

“The day I saved the kids…” she started and Althea nodded letting her know she was listening.

“I killed one of the infected, the weapon got stuck in his skull, I pulled hard on it and the blood splattered all over my face” she explained.

“Well that has happened to all of us” Althea said as she sat down next to Alicia on the bed.

“Not with radioactive infected and I believe none of you have had the blood entering your mouth” Alicia sounded so defeated as it sank on Althea what had happened.

Her heart was beating fast and her eyes filled with tears.

“It doesn´t mean anything” she said.

“You already talked with Grace, you know what it means” Alicia to Althea´s surprise seemed calm like she had already come to terms with whatever she thought it may happen.

She stood up and started walking back and forth.

“No, something can be done, like I don´t know medicine or something” she said she sounded on the verge of having a break down.

Alicia stood too and held her tight “Nothing can´t be done”.

“No” Althea whispered crying, she couldn´t lose Alicia.

“Hey!” Alicia said softly “you have to be strong, ok, I will need you to keep Strand on the right path, Luci will need you as I´m the last connection she has to Nick and to keep an eye on Charlie, she will need you”.

Althea was full on crying now holding Alicia so tight because she was afraid that she will just disappear.

“You will convince Morgan to go back to his group, he misses them and he will need them” Alicia was still calm making sure Althea got everything out.

“And as for the kids, just try to keep them alive” She sighed finally and pulled away looking at the taller woman.

“I need you to be strong and to let everyone know that is not their fault, it was my choice, it was of some sort my call” She looked sad but composed.

Althea bare nodded, as she kept looking to the girl, after their rocky start, she had come to care about her and as of late she had come to realize certain things she had tried to bury but Isabelle had made her accept, she was falling for Alicia.

They were quite for some time, Althea coming to terms with what she had been told and Alicia lost in her thoughts.

“It will be nice if I can see them again, my dad, my mom and Nick, Travis, Matt, Jake and Ofelia” she said softly.

Althea took a deep breath before any words let her lips “It will”.

She hoped she wouldn´t have to say goodbye to Alicia anytime soon, she would make sure to spend as much time she could with her.

“We just don´t have to think about it for now” she said as the lay down on the bed, her hand found Alicia´s.

Alicia looked at her and smiled “We don´t” she agreed and they both lay in the quietness of the room definitely thinking about it.


End file.
